highschooldxdfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Heilige Schwerter
Eine bedrohliche Vorahnung, wieder einmal Episode.png|Das erste "wahre" Heilige Schwert zu sehen im Anime. Young Issei and Irina.jpg|Das erste "wahre" Heilige Schwert zu sehen im Manga. Heilige Schwerter (聖剣, Seiken, engl. Holy Swords) sind Schwerter, die mit heiligen Kräften ausgestattet sind und gelten somit als die Ultimative Waffe gegen Dämonen. Typen Es existieren zwei Typen von Heiligen Schwertern in High School DxD: # Der erste Typ besteht aus massen-produzierten Lichtschwertern, die von Exorzistin zur Bekämpfung von Dämonen genutzt werden. Wie der Name schon sagt, bestehen diese Schwerter aus purem Licht. Sie sind die Standardversion der zwei Typen. # Der zweite Typ sind die sogenannten "wahren" (True) Heiligen Schwerter, die von Legendären Helden genutzt wurden, so zum Beispiel Excalibur und Durandal. Anders als bei den normalen Lichtschwerter, brauchen die "wahren" Heiligen Schwerter einen Menschen mit vielen Lichtelementen im Körper, um eins von ihnen nutzen zu können. Dadurch gibt es nur wenige Personen (alle paar Jahrzehnte einen) die so ein Schwert führen können. Das Sacred Gear Balde Blacksmith kann ebenfalls heilige Schwerter erschaffen, allerdings sind diese den echten bei weitem unterlegen. Fähigkeiten Light_Attribute1.jpg|Valper Galilei hält ein Stück kristallisiertes Lichtattribut in seiner Hand. Light_Attribute2.jpg|Yuuto Kiba hält sanft die Überreste seiner Freunde. Da die Heiligen Schwerter heilige Energien als ihre Kraftquelle nutzen, sind sie extrem mächtig im Kampf gegen Dämonen. Schon kleine Kratzer von einem Heiligen Schwert können für einen Dämon tödlich ausgehen. Jedoch existieren nur äußerst wenige mit der angeborenen Fähigkeit ein "wahres" heiliges Schwert je führen zu können, da dies von den Lichtelementen im Körper abhängig ist. Heilige Schwerter können wenn sie zerbrochen sind immer wieder neu geschmiedet werden solang ihr Kern (Core) intakt bleibt, wie es zum Beispiel bei Excalibur der Fall war. Es ist auch möglich zwei unterschiedliche Heilige Schwerter miteinander zu verschmelzen, wie zum Beispiel bei Ex-Durandal. Jedes Heiliges Schwert hat riesige offensive Kräfte im Vergleich zu einem normalen Schwert, besonders die vom biblischen Gott und Kusanagi geschmiedet wurden. Heilige Schwerter (Holy Swords) Dies sind Heilige Schwert aus Legenden Excalibur Excalibur 'ist eins der Heiligen Schwerter die vom Legendären König von Großbritannien, König Arthur Pendragon von Camelot geführt wurde. Es zerbrach einst in einem Krieg vor langer Zeit und wurde später mit der Hilfe von Alchemie in sieben neue Schwerter geschmiedet. Je zwei von ihnen wurden jeweils unterschiedlichen Kirchen anvertraut (zwei im Vatikan das Hauptquartier der Katholischen Kirche, zwei in der protestantischen Kirche und zwei in der östlich orthodoxen Kirche). In Volume 3 des Light Novel stahl Kokabiel und seine Leute jeweils ein Schwert je Kirche. Kurz nachdem sie noch Irinas Schwert stahlen, wurden die vier Excaliburs temporär von Valper Galilei verschmolzen. Die fusionierte Version, die von Freed genutzt wurde, konnte aber dank der vereinten Kräfte von Kibas Sword of Betrayer und Xenovias Durandal wieder zerstört werden. Die zerstörten Fragmente wurde von Irina wieder eingesammelt und zur Kirche gebracht um sie neu zu schmieden. Die Excalibur Fragmente die im Besitz von der orthodoxen Kirchen waren, wurden später mit Xenovias Durandal verschmolzen als Kontrollfunktion, da sie noch nicht in der Lage war, Durandal wirklich vollständig zu meistern und um den Friedensvertrag zwischen den Engeln, Dämonen und den Gefallenen Engeln zu schützen vor Terroristen und anderen Kräften. Die bekannten Excaliburs sind ''Excalibur Destruction,'' Excalibur Mimic'','' Excalibur Rapidly'','' Excalibur Nightmare'','' Excalibur Transparency'','' Excalibur Blessing'','' und Excalibur Ruler''. Die Excalibur Schwerter wurden mit Durandal verschmolzen. '''Durandal Durandal 'ist ein heiliges Schwert, welches ursprünglich von Roland, einem Paladin des Heiligen Römischen Herrschers Charlemagne geführt wurde. Roland nutzte das Schwert um gegen eine hundert Mann starke Armee zu kämpfen. Es wird behauptet, dass Durandal genau so mächtig sei, wie das ursprüngliche Excalibur. Durandal ist ein Schwert mit unglaublicher Zerstörungskraft, es hat die Fähigkeit, wenn gemeistert, durch alles schneiden zu können. Es ist außerdem Xenovias Primärwaffe, jedoch muss sie erst noch seine enorme Kraft meistern, so wie es einst Roland tat. Durandal wurde später zu Ex-Durandal geupgradet (エクスデュランダル, ''Ekusu-Dyurandaru) in dem man die übrigen Fragmente von Excalibur nutzte, welche nun als Schwertscheide dienen. Die Fragmente können temporär auch gelöst werden und können sich anschließend als extra Schwert materialisieren. In Volume 11 wurde Ex-Durandal von Cao Cao mit seinem True Longinus Seven Treasures zerstört, anschließend aber wieder repariert und fertiggestellt, nachdem auch das letzte Excalibur Fragment eingesammelt wurde, welches ursprünglich Arthur Pendragon gehörte. Ab Volume 19 benutzt Xenovia parallel zu Durandal dann noch Excalibur, um ihren Dualen-Schwertstil ausüben zu können. '''Ascalon Ascalon 'ist ein heiliges Schwert, welches ursprünglich von Saint George geführte wurde, der auch unter dem namen Heiliger Drachentöter ''(Dragon-killing Saint) bekannt war. Anders als die anderen Heiligen Schwerter ist Ascalon darauf spezialisiert, Drachen zu töten und wird deshalb auch Dragon Slayer (龍退治の剣（ドラゴンスレイヤ, Doragon Sureiyā) genannt. Es wurde in Volume 4 von Michael an Issei weitergegeben, als Zeichen des Friedens der drei großen Fraktionen. Um es aber für ihn nutzbar zu machen, damit er nicht von seinen Dragon Slayer Eigenschaften verletzt werde würde, mussten Mitglieder aus den verschiedenen Fraktionen mehrere Zaubersprüche, Alchemien und Kräfte auf Issei wirken. Ascalon wird überwiegend in Isseis Boosted Gear gelagert und kann in Kämpfen hervorgeholt werden. Jedoch benutzt es Issei äußerst selten und leiht es meistens an Xenovia oder Kiba aus. '''Caliburn Caliburn 'auch als Collbrande bekannt, ist das andere Heilige Schwert was einst von König Arthur geführt wurde. Das Schwert im Stein auch bekannt als Heiliges Königs Schwert (聖王剣, ''Seiōken, engl. Holy King Sword). Caliburn gilt als das mächtigste Heilige Schwert, da seine Schärfe und Zerstörungskraft selbst die von Excalibur und Durandal übertrifft. Caliburn ist momentan im Besitz von Arthur Pendragon, einem Nachkommen von König Arthur. Im Anime enthüllt Arthur, dass das Schwert Macht über Raum und Dimensionen hat. '''Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") ist ein heiliges Schwert, welches den ursprünglichen Excalibur und Durandal ebenbürtig ist. Es wird auch Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword", dt. Grasschneidendes Schwert) genannt und ist anders als die anderen Heiligen Schwerter nicht von Göttern geschmiedet wurden, sondern wurde im Körper vom bösen achtköpfigen Drachen Yamata no Orochi gefunden. Es taucht in einer Kurzgeschichte im Dragon Magazin auf, wo es, nachdem man es zerbrochen hatte, wieder repariert wird. In Volume 18 benutzte Qlippoth einen Teil von Yamata no Orchis Seele um das Ame no Murakumo zu reparieren und gab es anschließend Masaomi Yaegaki, einer ehemaligen Exorzistin der Kirche für ihre Rache. Nachdem Yaegaki besiegt wurde, wurde das Ame no Murakumo wieder mitgenommen um seine Reparatur fortzusetzen. Hauteclere Hauteclere ist ein heiliges Schwert, welches ursprünglich Olivier gehörte. Es ist momentan im Besitz von Irina, nachdem sie es von ihrem Vater bekam, mit der Äußerung, dass sie am besten dafür geeignet sei es zu führen. Das Schwert hat die Fähigkeit, die Leute zu reinigen, die mit ihm in Berührung kommen. Wusstest du schon ... * Irinas Familie war im Besitz eines Heiligen Schwertes während ihrer Jugend, jedoch ist die Identität des Schwertes unbekannt, da es keinem bekannten ähnlich sieht. Kategorie:Terminologie Kategorie:Waffen